


Sore Loser

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig likes it when Tyler loses in a match against him. He likes it even more when he takes it out on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any autocorrect or weird formatting. Still using my phone to write these. Hope you enjoy! <3

The game's start menu music filled the room as Tyler and Craig picked their characters. For once neither of them decided to record this game. For once they can sit back and enjoy the company of each other outside of YouTube and their fans. It was times like this when the two decided to add a little twist to their game, away from the public eye. 

"You wanna make this a regular match or the different kind?" Tyler asked nonchalantly.

Craig chuckled before answering, "I mean, it's been almost two weeks since we played a different kind." 

Tyler smiled and nodded as he made his choice. Craig settled himself into his seat, determined to win this round. Knowing full well what the consequences will be if he wins. 

After forty minutes the two were still in their heated match against each other, 2 to 1. Tyler grit his teeth as he finished pressing his combo into the controller, Craig could almost feel the intensity of Tyler's actions. The look of concentration almost made him feel bad for Tyler. 

Craig brushed off the feeling and smirked to himself as he punched in the finishing combo. A booming voice from the screen filled the room. 

"Finish him!"

"Don't even think about it!" Tyler threatened. 

"Oh, I wonder what happens if I do...this!" 

Craig quickly pushed the buttons before Tyler had a chance to stop him. He felt rebellious as he heard Tyler exhale an annoyed sigh. It wasn't until the game registered his combo did Tyler jump up.

"You little British fuckboy!" Tyler yelled as Craig laughed on, watching as his character beat Tyler's to death. The gruesome death causing Tyler to roll his eyes as Craig looked towards him. 

"Get wrecked, piggy!" He yelled at him from his seat as the game restarted itself. Tyler smirked as he walked towards Craig, harshly grabbing his shirt by the collar. Craig yelped in surprise, feeling Tyler's cold fingers brush against his neck. Craig began to hesitantly laughed as he tried to hide his own growing arousal. His thoughts going south as he remembered what the consequences would be for him since Tyler lost. 

Tyler roughly pushed Craig against the living room wall. Using one hand to pin Craig while the other pulled his hair, Tyler then spoke close and low. 

"You think you're big and bad now, you little faggot?" Tyler teased as he pushed his body closer to Craig's. 

"You're the one pushing another dude against a wall to fuck him, faggot." Craig whispered back as he began to grind his thigh against Tyler's growing bulge. 

Tyler looked down as he felt a tingle of pleasure at Craig's action. 

"Fuck. Shut the fuck up" 

Craig rubbed his thigh much harder against Tyler again, enjoying his groans. He smirked as he felt Tyler tighten his grip on his hair. Tyler bit his lip before Craig whispered into his ear. His hot breath sending shivers down his spine. 

"You're just a sore fucking loser anyways. Can't take the fact that I'm better than you." Craig spat back, hoping to push Tyler over the edge. 

It worked as Tyler harshly crashed his lips against Craig's, wasting no time in opening his mouth for Craig's tongue. The two pulled at each other as the kiss deepened. Craig melting into Tyler's harsh tugs at his hair, both moaning as they explored each other's mouths. Tyler bucked his hips against Craig, trying to find the friction from before. 

"Get in the fucking bedroom now, you cocky son of a bitch." Tyler demanded. Craig began to hurriedly take his clothes off as Tyler followed behind him, both paying no attention to the abandoned video game as they passed by it. Tyler roughly threw Craig against the unmade bed as he pinned him down, giving the other no chance of switching positions. Both nude, Tyler felt Craig's hands grab his ass.

"I'm a sore fucking loser, huh?" Tyler asked as he attacked Craig's neck with heavy kisses. "You're better than me, huh?"

Tyler moved his way down, biting his way down Craig's chest and stomach. Enjoying the soft moans that escaped Craig, enjoying the way he tried to grind himself against Tyler, who made his way down the other's lean body. Craig moaned again as he felt Tyler's hot breath against his left hip. 

"God damn, someone's eager as fuck." Tyler said as he leaned back up to kiss Craig again, both using their tongues to explore each others' mouths again. Their obscene kissing noises the only sound in the room. As Tyler reached down to tease the head of Craig's cock, he leaned over to grab the lube they kept on the night stand. Craig groaned as Tyler removed his hand, bucking his hips to find friction again. Tyler roughly tugged Craig's hair back so they looked into each others' eyes. 

"Did I fucking say you could hump me? Did I give you permission, you little horny slut?"

Craig smirked as Tyler's words went straight to his cock, making it harder than ever. 

"No, but I did it anyways."

"Why?" Tyler asked, his eyes darkened. 

"Because fuck you, that's why."

"You little fucking cunt." Tyler replied as he opened the lube, coating his hand as he pumped Craig's hard cock. Craig gasped at the sudden friction, arching his back slightly as he groaned. 

Tyler smiled to himself as he saw Craig getting closer, the way his moans grew more desperate and needy. As fast as he began, he pulled away, grinning at the sobs Craig let out. Tyler, releasing Craig from his grip for a second, grabbed the lube as he gripped Craig's hips.

"Hands and knees. Now." he growled. 

Craig, still in a daze from his almost orgasm, gave no fight as he got into position. Tyler's nails dug into his hips as he teased Craig's hole, letting the lube slick around it. He then pushed in his index finger, only allowing Craig a few moments to adjust before adding in his middle finger. Craig moaned at the sudden addition, his back arched. The burning pain and pleasure making Craig see stars. 

"Fuck." Tyler moaned, scissoring Craig. His other hand harshly pinning him in place, enjoying the other's impatient squirms. 

"Fuck, Tyler. Hurry up and fuck me." 

Tyler removed his fingers as he applied lube to his cock. Letting out long drawn out moans as he slowly pumped his cock, lining it up to Craig's stretched hole. Craig grew desperate, groaning as he tried to back up into Tyler. 

"Did I say you could fucking move? Huh?" Tyler shouted, slapping Craig's ass. Craig cried out at the stinging pain. 

"Oh fuck!" moaned Craig, feeling the head of Tyler's hard cock entering him. 

Both men groaned as they adjusted to the size and tightness. Tyler began to thrust immediately, gripping down hard on Craig's hips, leaving purple bruises on pale skin. Craig groaned as he backed up to meet Tyler's thrusts halfway. With each thrust came the sound of the bed hitting their wall with force. Tyler moaned as he reached down to bite Craig's shoulder. Leaving behind a bite mark, Tyler moved up to suck on Craig's neck, forming a red hickie. 

"Holy fuck! Oh god, Tyler! Harder-" Craig shouted as he was shut off by Tyler deeply kissing him, thrusting harder and faster. The sound of skin hitting skin, the thuds of their bed, and their moans the only sounds in the room. Tyler thrusted into Craig faster, feeling himself get closer to his release. He grabbed Craig's hair, pulling as he reached down to pump the other's cock. 

"You want to get fucked by a sore loser like me, huh? You wanna get fucked by someone you think is worse than you?"

"Yes, oh fuck, yes." Craig sobbed back in pleasure.

"Admit it, then. Tell me how I'm better than you. Say it you fucking slut." 

"Oh god, please. Fuck me. You're so much better than I am. You're better at anything I could do. Even when you're fucking me, Tyler. Please fuck me harder-!" 

Tyler nearly pounded into him as he felt his orgasm coming on, Craig's pleas going to his cock. Craig yelled out Tyler's name as he shot his load on the bedsheets, his legs and arms shaking from the intensity. 

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, Craig." Tyler moaned, pushing himself in fully as he released into Craig, biting down one last time on Craig's shoulder as they rode out their orgasms.

They both began to take heavy breaths, trying to come back to their senses. The world around them still dizzy, their bodies still sensitive. Craig's slow moans stopping as Tyler rocked into him one last time. 

Tyler removed his softening cock as he laid down Craig against a few pillows, pushing himself over to Craig to cuddle him. His soft lips kissing and massaging the bite marks he left. He kissed Craig softly on his shoulder as the bruising started to show, a shade of purple rising to the pale skin. Craig turned his body to face Tyler as he pecked his lip. Tyler smiling, taking in the image of Craig, his warm eyes, his messy hair, his tired eyes. He took his time as he made sure his lover was okay before he drifted to sleep, making sure Craig was okay and wasn't affected by the words they said while in their act. 

"We should play more of those different matches, especially when you lose."

"Shut up." Tyler laughed before kissing the other's forehead softly. He held Craig closer to him as he felt his eyelids grow heavier. 

"You know I'm kidding." Craig replied casually as cuddled into Tyler's embrace. Tyler hummed happily as he felt himself drift off to sleep, happy to feel the warmth of Craig against him.


End file.
